Heart of Wolf
HEART OF WOLF jest sześćdziesiątym drugim tomem mangi Bleach. Bleach All Stars Rozdziały 551. The Burnt Offerings Walka Hitsugayi z Bazzard Black nadal trwa. Sternritter zyskuje ogromną przewagę nad przeciwnikiem, podczas gdy Mayuri otrzymuje niezwykle ważną wiadomość. Opis Występujące postacie # Jugram Haschwalth # Shunsui Kyōraku # Nanao Ise # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Bazzard Black # Cāng Dū # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Kisuke Urahara 552. The Fundamental Virulence Cāng Dū szykuje się do uśmiercenia Tōshirō i Rangiku. W tym samym czasie, Urahara przedstawia Shin'eiyaku, sposób na odzyskanie Bankai. Opis Występujące postacie # Bazzard Black # Cāng Dū # Rangiku Matsumoto # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Kisuke Urahara # Akon # Aaroniero Arruruerie (wspomniany) # Baraggan Louisenbairn (wspomniany) # Ulquiorra Cifer (wspomniany) # Yammy Llargo (wspomniany) # Emilou Apacci (wspomniana) # Cyan Sung-Sun (wspomniana) # Franceska Mila Rose (wspomniana) # Asguiaro Ebern (wspomniany) # Shunsui Kyōraku # Nanao Ise # Shinji Hirako # Marechiyo Ōmaeda 553. Frozen Cross Ku oszołomieniu BG9, dzięki Ōmaedzie i Shin'eiyaku, Suì-Fēng odzyskuje swój Bankai, by po chwili zwrócić go przeciw nieprzyjacielowi. Również Hitsugaya podnosi się z ziemi, by przyćmić Cāng Dū siłą Daiguren Hyōrinmaru w nowej postaci. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Cāng Dū # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # BG9 # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Suì-Fēng 554. Desperate Lights Kiedy Sternritterzy zdają sobie sprawę z powrotu Bankai do pierwotnych właścicieli, Yhwach w rozmowie z Uryū mówi, że przewidział taki obrót sytuacji. W tym samym czasie Shinji i Komamura stają do walki z Bambiettą. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Bazzard Black # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Rangiku Matsumoto # Bambietta Basterbine # Cāng Dū # BG9 # Äs Nödt # Yhwach # Uryū Ishida # Sajin Komamura # Shinji Hirako # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Kisuke Urahara 555. The Hero W nowym stroju, pokonując schody Shutary, Ichigo opuszcza Reiōkyū i rusza na odsiecz Soul Society. W Seireitei Shinji zostaje zaatakowany przez Bambiettę. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Senjumaru Shutara # Tenjirō Kirinji # Ichigo Kurosaki # Ichibe'e Hyōsube # Kirio Hikifune # Kisuke Urahara # Shinji Hirako # Sajin Komamura # Bambietta Basterbine # Candice Catnipp # Giselle Gewelle # Meninas McAllon # Liltotto Lamperd 556. The Wolfsbane Kiedy Shinji zostaje pokonany, Komamura ratuje go i Hinamori przed bombami Bambietty. Po jednym z jej ataków, ukazuje się jego nowa ludzka postać. Sajin wspomina opowieść pradziadka, po czym uwalnia swoje zmienione Bankai. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Shinji Hirako # Bambietta Basterbine # Sajin Komamura # Momo Hinamori # Pradziadek Sajina Komamury 557. 命はとうに置いてきた Komamura walczy z Bambiettą swoim Bankai, które - podobnie jak on - odrzuciło swoje życie. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Bambietta Basterbine # Sajin Komamura # Pradziadek Sajina Komamury 558. 狼の心臓 Gdy pokonana Bambietta spada wśród ruin Seireitei, a Komamurze kończy się czas transformacji, Renji i Rukia zbliżają się do Soul Society. Opis Występujące postacie: # Sajin Komamura # Pradziadek Sajina Komamury # Bambietta Basterbine # Kaname Tōsen (wspomnienie) # Shūhei Hisagi (wspomnienie) # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Candice Catnipp # Liltotto Lamperd # Giselle Gewelle # Meninas McAllon # Rukia Kuchiki # Renji Abarai 559. The Night Right Haschwalth wycofuje się ze starcia z Kyōraku i Nanao, by dokonać sądu nad Cāng Dū i BG9. Tymczasem po zapadnięciu nocy, Mask de Masculine atakuje Ikkaku, Yumichikę i Hisagiego. Później, na pole bitwy powracają Rukia i Renji. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Jugram Haschwalth # Shunsui Kyōraku # Nanao Ise # Ikkaku Madarame # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Shūhei Hisagi # Mask de Masculine # BG9 # Cāng Dū # Yhwach # James # Rukia Kuchiki # Renji Abarai 560. Rages at Ringside Kensei staje do walki z Mask de Masculine. Gdy wydaje się, że ciosy kapitana zmiażdżyły przeciwnika, ten powraca dzięki swojej umiejętności. Opis Występujące postacie: # Mask de Masculine # James # Shūhei Hisagi # Ikkaku Madarame # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Kensei Muguruma # Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi Odniesienia Nawigacja en:HEART OF WOLF ru:Том 62 id:HEART OF WOLF Kategoria:Tomy